Calls That Are Answered
by beckettxwine
Summary: Kate let her head fall into her blood soaked hands, and she cried out. She begged and pleaded with any God that could hear her to let him go, to give him back to her. Nothing worked. Everybody was gone.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle!_

_It was dark. Too dark. Kate reached for her gun but she couldn't get to it before the gun flew against her head. Her hands instantly went to her head but that didn't seem to stop the throbbing that was happening. She looked up, and around, seeing no one. Not even Castle._

_Castle._

_Where is he? Did they take him somewhere? Kate pushed her throbbing head to the side and slowly, but surely, got to her feet. She didn't have a gun, but she had her fists. There was a dim light at the end of the room she was standing in and her eyes were blurred, probably from the hit to the head. _

_Kate made her way down the room, her hands in tight fists next to her, in case someone came from nowhere. Hearing a small whimper, she startled, and turned, seeing no one. No one behind her. No one to the left. No one to the right. They were straight ahead._

_Kate kept walking, hearing the whimper again. It sounded like a call. Her name. _

"_Kate," the voice said again, Kate now heading further towards the light. She was now jogging and her hands were flat, she was defenseless but she knew if that was Castle's voice she heard she couldn't let anything happen to him. Nearing the light, she turned her head to both sides, finally seeing him crouched against a corner. His eyes flicked open and met Kate's, and in the dim light they were still the ocean blue they always were._

_Kate picked up her pace and let her complete guard down, only following the light in his eyes. Stopping when she was in front of him, she kneeled and her hand went to his stomach. There was a gash, a huge gash. Kate could feel her face go pale when she saw it but she continued to look anyway. _

_She ripped off her jacket and pressed it against the wound, shooting Castle a sympathetic look when he moaned. _

"_I'm so sorry, Castle, I really am but I have to do this." She kept pressing and finally he somehow found the strength to put his hand over hers, pressing with it. Kate could feel her hand become covered in the blood that was on his hands. She wanted to run; she wanted to throw up somewhere. _

_Kate looked behind her and towards the light._

"_Hey!" She yelled, "I need help here! He's dying! My partner is dying!" Kate turned back to Castle and he gave her a light smile._

"_Partners, Kate." Castle leaned his head against the wall behind him and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain that shot through him. Kate could feel her eyes welling up with tears but she looked away from Castle and back at the light. He can't die, she thought, he can't end this when it hasn't even started._

_Kate looked back to Castle when she felt his hand that was against her loosen, and eventually start to slip off of hers. _

"_No, no, Castle, look at me." He lifted his head and moaned, but opened his eyes and looked at her face. There were tear tracks down her cheeks and her mascara was all around her eyes. One of her hands was still pressed against the wound and the other had come up to cup Castle's cheek. "Come on, Castle, you can't do this to me, you can't leave me." _

"_Kate.." His head tilted to lean against his shoulder and his eyes started to close. _

"_Castle open your eyes, come on look at me, please." Castle opened one eye and looked up at her, giving her a weak smile._

"_I love you, Kate. So much. I wanted so much for us." It was the first time she'd heard it since the shooting, even though she had told him she remembered. His eye squeezed shut again and when Kate tried to move his head he wouldn't. _

"_Castle, no, please I wanted to be with you so bad. I want to be with you. I wanted to get married and I wanted to live with you. I wanted to carry your baby and listen to the typing of your keyboard when you wrote. Rick, please, don't leave me. I've already lost my mom, I can't lose you too." _

_Castle didn't open his eyes but he took a shaky breath, and again, winced at the pain._

"_I love you, Kate. Always." His whole body slumped under her touch and she tried to shake him, yell to him, and move him, anything to wake him up. He wouldn't budge, no matter what she did. _

_After a few more minutes of trying to get him to move, she let her head fall into her blood soaked hands, and she cried out. She begged and pleaded with any God that could hear her to let him go, to give him back to her. Nothing worked. Everybody is gone. _

Kate could feel her scream echo throughout her apartment as the sweat dripped down her neck and forehead. She threw the blankets off her body and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them burying her face in her knees.

She tried not to cry, she really did, but after her throat hurt from swallowing the tears she let them spill. The sobs wracked through her body and she wiped furiously at her eyes. When she glanced at the clock, she was shocked to see that it only said 9:15.

Kate grabbed her phone from the dresser and dialed his speed dial number on auto-pilot.

"Ah, Detective Beckett, I don't assume there was a murder, so what is the pleasure of you calling me on this lovely evening?" When Kate didn't answer, and he heard a sniffle, his concern grew.

"Kate? Are you alright?" Kate nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see.

"I just.. Had to hear your voice. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry." Kate was now pacing her apartment, chewing on her thumb, the tears slowly stopping.

"No, Kate, it's really fine. I promise you can call me whenever you need to. What happened?" She sighed, and sniffled again, wiping at her eyes.

"I know this sounds weird, but do you want to come over?" She let out a teary laugh and heard him chuckle.

"Sure, Kate, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The minutes passed quickly and soon, there was a knock on Kate's door. Even Castle was shocked when the door opened and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and she leaned her head in the crease of his neck.

"Kate, what happened?" Castle asked once she let go and shut the door behind him. Returning to their previous position, Kate once again turned to rest her forehead against Castle's shoulder.

"I had.. This dream. We were in this building place, I didn't know where, but it was really dark." This time she didn't even try to stop the tears. "You were hunched over in the corner and you were bleeding so much because you got stabbed and I took my jacket off and.." She let out a shaky breath and he kissed her temple, letting her know he was in fact with her in her apartment.

"I didn't know what else to do so I just took my jacket off and pushed it on your wound and then you started to go unconscious and I didn't know- I couldn't figure out what to do, Rick." Castle's arms tightened around her and he slowly moved her to the couch so they could both be more comfortable. When they were settled on the couch, her legs thrown over his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder she continued.

"I kept trying to wake you up and I did everything I could and then you just… You stopped talking to me and you told me that you loved me and I just started crying and I couldn't stop the bleeding, there was so much blood," Castle ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes, leaning his mouth against her temple.

"Eventually you just went unconscious and I tried to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to spend my life with you but you were dead and you couldn't hear me and then, my god Rick, then I started praying. I haven't prayed in thirteen years and I started praying because I just knew it was my last resort."

"Kate, you don't.."

"No, I do, I really do. So then I just kept praying and screaming and praying and you didn't move and so I just kind of sat there and I thought of all the things that we hadn't done together. We didn't get engaged or see one of your mothers plays, and Castle we didn't even go on a first date." The two of them both let out teary laughs and Castle cupped her face so she would look at him.

"Kate, I love you. So much, sometimes I love you so much it hurts. I love the way you drink your coffee and tease me and even the way you write on the murder board makes my heart do jumps. Just being with you makes me so happy, Kate, and that's what I want to do. Be with you."

The fresh tears that were coming from her eyes were no longer on the dream, no, but they were because of what Castle had just said to her. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. When she felt his lips on hers she gasped, but fell into it immediately. Their lips moved at a matching pace and they were both hungry for each other.

When Kate pulled away, she again rested her head on his shoulder and her arm around his torso. He cradled her to him and rocked them back and forth, kissing her temple and murmuring over and over _'I love you' _in her ear.

When he thought she fell asleep, Castle kissed her forehead and squeezed her waist.

"I love you, Kate." If her response shocked either of them, it went unnoticed. The only thing it did was make Castle pull her closer to her and smile a bright, eye crinkling smile.

"I love you too, Rick."

_A/N: So this obviously isn't based on Valentines Day, but shit, todays Valentines Day so I figured why not! I actually really liked writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it! _


End file.
